The Tale of Teddy
by LupinLover99
Summary: Teddy Lupin's life, beginning at his third year when he first encounters Victoire Weasley in a school environment, this is her first year. Eventually a love story.
1. Encountering Victoire

**A/N:** _Have not written fanfiction in ages, hope you like this! Review!_

****

**The Tale of Teddy **

**Chapter one: Encountering Victoire**

"You're going to be late!" Came his Grandmother's voice up the staircase.

"I am not!" Teddy Lupin yelled back down as he picked up a pair of worn trainers, examining them. Finally deciding against taking them, he tossed them off the right corner of his attic bedroom. He looked at his trunk remembering the first time he'd packed it, the first time he'd ventured into Diagon Alley to buy his books and supplies. Now entering his third year, he felt like a veteran of the Hogwarts experience.

"Yes, you are!" Insisted Andromeda. "It's ten o'clock, we've got to get going!"

"Okay, okay!" Teddy called down the steps. "I'm almost finished packing!"

The first time he'd done this, he'd been packed the night before and had everything stacked next to his bedroom door. He and his Grandma Tonks had appeared at the Platform a half an hour early. He'd been so embarassed. But then Mark Richards, his now best friend, had appeared only ten minutes after they had and from that moment on, they were mates.

Finally he had rounded up all his Hogwarts supplies and personal possessions into his large, brown truck that had once been his father's. He took one of the handles in his hand and began tugging it towards the door. It was too heavy. For nearly the hundreth time that summer, Teddy wished that he was able to do magic outside of school.

"Gran?" He yelled down the stairs.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you come up and do a bit of levitation on my trunk?"

"Surely, Teddy."

Teddy meandered about the room, waiting for his gran to mount the stairs up to his bedroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped to look. His hair was a bit darker than he liked it. Srunching up his nose and concentrating, he turned it a shade lighter, the same shade he saw on his father's hair in old photos. He left his eyes their natural shade of bluish purple and contemplated adding a few inches onto his height. He had felt short for his age ever since Mark had come to visit earlier that summer. Mark had shot up like a beanpole and Teddy felt dwarfed standing next to him.

Soon, his Grandma appeared in the doorway. "Quit dallying in front of the mirror, Teddy!" She scolded.

Teddy rolled his eyes but said nothing, remembering that Gran was up here doing him a favor.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Said his Gran, giving her wand a neat swish-and-flick motion. The trunk rose a few inches off the ground. Gran moved her wand, directing the trunk in front of her, nodded to Teddy to follow her and they began their procession down the flight of stairs.

When the reached the sitting room, Gran let the trunk down. "There, now. Are you ready to leave?"

"I think so--" Teddy broke off suddenly as a tawny owl swooped in their sitting room window.

"Oh, my word!" exclaimed Gran.

The owl dropped a square of parchment and swooped back out of the window and off into the clear, blue sky. Approaching it warily, Teddy prodded the parchment with his wand. At his prod, the parchment sprung up from the carpet and unfolded itself into a long banner. Emblazoned on the banner were the words, "Good luck in your third year! Love, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron & Aunt Hermione."

"Oh, wasn't that nice of them?" asked Gran, placing a hand over her heart as though touched at the gesture.

Teddy smiled. He loved getting notes from his relatives, especially Harry, his godfather. "Yea, it was very nice of them."

"I'll send them a thank-you after I've gotten you off to school." said Gran, glancing at a clock on the mantle.

"Right," said Teddy and he followed his Gran and the levitating trunk out the front door.

Teddy and his Gran traveled to London the same way they had for years, in Teddy's grandfather's car. Teddy had never known his grandfather, since he had died before Teddy was born but he'd heard many stories about him and this car. Gran told him that Arthur Weasley, Uncle Ron's dad, had given grandfather this car. As they drove along the road, Teddy touched the leather seats lightly with his fingers, thinking of all the times his mother must have ridden in this same car, perhaps sitting right where he was now.

"Here we are!" Gran's voice jolted Teddy out of his musings about his mother. He looked up to see King's Cross Station outside his window.

Together they brought his trunk and the cage for his cat, Ginger, out of the car and onto a trolley. As they wheeled it inside, Teddy noticed the clock on the wall said ten thirty. He sighed, not too early and not too late. Calmly, trying not to attract unwanted Muggle attention, Teddy and his Gran strolled through the station until they finally came to platforms nine and ten.

"Go on, dear." prompted Gran when she thought no one was coming.

Teddy walked quickly at the wall that divided nine and ten. He glided smoothly through the solid brick and emerged on the other side, at Platform 9 and 3/4. As always, he checked to make sure Ginger was all right. When he looked up to take in the sight of the magnificent red train, he saw some familiar faces through the hustling bustling crowd of wizards and witches.

"Teddy!" called Uncle Bill. Teddy smiled and waved and wheeled his trolley over to the small family.

"'Ow are you, Teddy?" asked Auntie Fleur, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm good," he replied. Uncle Bill clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hi!" chirped two small children. Teddy looked down and saw two of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's children, Amelie and Kenneth. Kenneth was clutching a blue blanket and Amelie had a witch doll under her arm and her thumb firmly in her mouth. Teddy smiled at them.

"Getting ready for your third year, are you?" Uncle Bill asked.

"Yup," replied Teddy.

"Pretty excited, I expect. This is Victoire's first year."

"Teddddeeeee." crooned a silky smooth female voice from behind his Auntie Fleur. She stepped to the left to reveal he daughter, Victoire. She had long, strawberry blonde hair and large, penetrating blue eyes.

Teddy gulped. "Hello, Victoire."

He hadn't seen Victoire since his first year, when she had been only nine. She seemed to have grown up a bit. She batted her eyelashes in his direction and he recoiled.

"Teddy? Oh, hello Bill, Fleur." he heard Gran call behind him. "Hello Amelie, Kenneth," she bent down and gave them each a kiss on the nose.

"Hello, Mrs. Tonks." said Bill, chuckling slightly. "It seems our little Victoire has her eye on Teddy."

Victoire's eyelashes batted in his direction again and he made a face at her.

"Oh, really," Andromeda observed. "Is she starting school already?"

"Yes, time flies, does it not?" asked Fleur. She looked fondly at Teddy. "Why, I remember when Teddy was first born. We were ze first to 'ear ze news from 'is father."

"I remember too." said Bill.

Soon, there were too many people gazing fondly at Teddy for his liking. He busied himself with checking things inside of his trunk.

"Hey!" someone called from behind them. Teddy turned to look and saw little Andy Weasley running ahead of his parents, Percy and Penelope. Penelope was holding the hand of their small daughter, Charlotte who had a book under her arm.

"Hi, Victoire." said Andy, somewhat breathlessly when he finally made it to the small crowd.

"Hmph." said Victoire, turning up her nose at the small, red-haired boy.

"What? I didn't really mean to put that frog in your lemonade and you know it!" apologized Andy.

Victoire merely said, "Hmph", again and turned toward Teddy. "How was your summer, Teddy?"

Teddy took one look at Victoire and knew she was nothing but trouble. She continued to bat her eyelashes as he replied, "Fine."

"So," said Bill. "Is it Andy's first year as well, then?"

"Yes, and he's so excited!" said Penelope, smiling at her son.

"Why can't I go, mummy?" asked Charlotte, looking up at her mother.

"Honey, I've told you, four more years and it'll be your turn."

Charlotte looked disgruntled, plopped herself down on the platform and began to read the book she had been carrying. She was soon joined by Amelie who plucked her thumb out of her mouth to ask, "What's that?"

"I've got an owl!" exclaimed Andy.

"Owls are stinky and smelly!" interjected Victoire, finally looking at her cousin. "Not like cats. You've got a cat, haven't you, Teddy?"

"Er, yeah," Teddy desperately wished Mark would hurry up and get to the platform. But Teddy knew he was liable to arrive at 10:59 and rush onto the train at high speed due to his mother's chronic lateness. Even after Mark had bought her a watch from Hogsmeade that screamed when you had missed an event, she could not be cured.

"I wonder where George is," mused Percy, glancing at his watch. "He'll be late if he doesn't show up soon."

Teddy realized, this was a big day for most of the Weasley clan. Three of their youngest were beginning at Hogwarts. Percy's Andy, Bill's Victoire and George's Fred. Fred had been named after the twin that George had lost.

Teddy glanced into his cat carrier and then back at the wall, willing Mark to come bursting through it, but he did not. The next pair to come out onto the platform was Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Hello! Hello all!" called Molly, striding towards them to take her place in the group, followed by her husband. "Teddy, dear, how are you?"

Teddy smiled, it had occurred to them that Molly considered it her duty to be a mother figure to him since all he had was Gran. Harry had said she'd done the same thing to him. "I'm all right."

"Good, very good." She turned to each of her sons and kissed them in turn. Then she looked to her grandchildren. "Is everyone ready for Hogwarts?"

"Yes!" came the loud answer from both Andy and Victoire. Victoire seemed to want to outdo Andy in loudness.

"Here comes the cavalry!" called someone from behind them and Teddy turned with the rest of them to see yet another Weasley coming out of the wall.

"George!" cried Molly, running forward to hug her son. Teddy always felt sad when he saw George and his wife, Verity. Gran had told him that George's twin had been killed in the same battle his father and mother had been killed in. Did naming his son after Fred help him feel better? Maybe Teddy should have named his cat after his father or mother.He wondered, sometimes, if it hurt more to lose a twin or both your parents.

"Hi, everyone!" called Fred, coming into the circle of children.

"Hey, everyone!" called another boy with red hair who had been following Fred.

"Oh, stop following me already, Willie! I told you can't come until you're eleven!" cried Fred.

"You're not the boss of me!" replied Willie.

"Boys, let's give it a rest," said George, looking as though this had been going on ever since they had left the house.

"Hey, Fred!" said Andy, looking excited at the arrival of his cousin. Teddy wished there were more children closer to his age. It was even worse when he'd been eleven and they had all been a mere nine years old.

At ten minutes to eleven, Molly suggested they all start looking for compartments or at least hauling their belongings onto the train. Bill, Percy and George carried the trunks of their respective children and George returned to the group to help Teddy as he struggled with his heavy load.

After he'd gotten his trunk into an empty compartment, Teddy returned to the platform to wait for Mark and to be buried beneath a sea of hugs and kisses from his various relatives. Teddy supposed he was lucky, just like Harry had been. The Weasleys were a very loving family and were more than willing to take one more child under their wing. He was greatful for them.

Gran said goodbye to him last. "Have a good term, Teddy. I'll write to you if you want. And you can come home for Christmas, of course. Bring Mark, if you like."

"Thanks, Gran. I'll miss you."

"It's only a few months until Christmas," said Gran. She put up a brave face but Teddy knew she didn't like it when he was gone, when the house was so quiet.

"I'll see you then, I promise." said Teddy, giving his Gran a strong hug.

"Teddy!" someone called, infiltrating his goodbyes.

Teddy looked up to see Mark running towards him and his mother close behind looking frazzled.

"Hey, Mark. How are you."

"Fine," said Mark, smoothing down his black hair. "Thought we wouldn't make it, didn't ya?"

"Yes," replied Teddy truthfully. Mark laughed.

"Hello, Andromeda." said Kathleen Richards, Mark's mum.

"Good morning, Kathleen." said Gran politely. Teddy always thought that Gran somewhat disapproved of Mark's mum, she was a single mother and was always late so that made her untrustworthy.

Before the two women had to exchange more pleasantries, the loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express resounded through the platform. Everywhere around him, children embraced their parents and said their goodbyes. Teddy hugged his Gran who he thought was just as good as any of the parents around him and he and Mark made their way to the train.


	2. The Terror

**Author's Note:** _I am so happy about the response this story has gotten! Thanks so much to everyone who added the story to their favorites and/or reviewed, especially: Killache, justawritier, Virginia Forever, MarcyPlayground, Ashley, Deandra, seductionandcandlelight._

**Also:**_ Three small notes. 1) I let Teddy have the Marauder's Map here even if JKR said that little James snuck it out of his daddy's desk one day. This is the beauty of fanfiction. LOL. 2) I made Harry send a note rather than come to see Teddy off because I figure that he came to his first year send-off and maybe second year but by now he knows he's established at Hogwarts and has all those Weasleys there this year! He did send a note! . 3) I do hope you'll forgive me, I've created more siblings for the Weasleys and did not put them into the first chapter, this **will **result in a revised chapter being posted. Sorry!_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, JKR is a god.

The Tale of Teddy 

Chapter Two: The Terror

"I've already found us a compartment," said Teddy, grunting under the weight of Mark's trunk and doing his best to keep his balance on the moving train.

"Great. I've been dying to get back to Hogwarts."

"Really? How come?" asked Teddy. He knew his friend was not exactly the academic type.

"Ah, mum was driving me batty." replied Mark.

Teddy grinned to himself as they moved down the corridor. "How do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, 'tuck in your shirt', 'clean your room'." said Mark, making Teddy chuckle as he did an uncanny impersonation of his mother. "Like she should talk, her room is always messy and she's always late to everything."

"Gran's been riding me a bit more than usual as well." said Teddy, as they finally came to the compartment, more to make Mark feel better than to be truthful.

Mark didn't say anything and once they were inside the compartment, Teddy turned to see if he was still there. He was met with an incredulous look on his friend's face.

"Riding you? Riding YOU? How could anyone ride you? You're clean and polite and get good grades."

"Oh, come off it." Teddy waved a hand dismissively.

"It's true! Compared to you, I'm nothing."

"Don't say that, that's ridiculous."

"Eh, you just say that to make me feel better."

"Shut up, all right?" Usually Teddy could tolerate his friend's self-deprecating attitude but not this early in the year. He seemed to think that Teddy was a marvelous person and he was a zero. Teddy surmised this had something to do with his knowing and practically being related to Harry Potter.

"Sorry," asked Mark, crossing his arms and sinking into his seat.

Teddy sighed and looked out the window of their compartment. The landscape was zooming past before his eyes. Soon, their surroundings would become less and less industrialized as they inched towards the countryside. Teddy turned away from the window to let Ginger out of her carrying cage. As soon as she was out, she shook her fur and leaped across the length of the two seats to stand beside Mark. Mark couldn't resist the cat and was soon in a much brighter mood as he stroked her fur.

Soon they were friends again, chatting about the sorting this year and putting in bets about the Weasley children. Teddy knew they would all be in Gryffindor but Mark seemed adamant that one would break the mold. Suddenly, they heard a voice call from the corridor.

"There he is!"

Teddy winced, he knew that voice. Turning towards the door of the compartment, he saw the strawberry blonde hair and large blue eyes of Victoire Weasley. Behind her was a group of young girls who appeared to be starting their first year as well.

"That's my friend, Teddy Lupin." she said and all the girls in her entourage giggled madly.

"What are you doing?" demanded Teddy. "Are you showing me off?"

Victoire smirked, "Yes."

Teddy shot her a death glare. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she toyed with the ends of her hair, looking uncomfortable. "I just thought..."

"What?" shouted Teddy.

"Well, you're two years ahead of all of us and I just thought that you could help us if any of us got lost." she said very quickly.

Teddy's expression softened as he realized her intentions were good. "I'm sorry, Victoire. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'd be happy to help if any of you need it."

Teddy smiled at them and every single girl in the group blushed.

"Thank you!" said Victoire, in a sing-song voice. "Okay, let's go girls."

Victoire looked like she was going to be just fine at Hogwarts, she was already leading a group of girls! Victoire made sure she was the last girl in the group to leave the boys' line of vision. As she walked away, she winked in Teddy's direction. Teddy stared incredulously after her.

"What was that all about?" asked Mark in a low voice, looked dumbfounded.

"She's the niece of my godfather, Harry." explained Teddy. "I think she's got a bit of a crush on me."

Mark rolled his eyes enormously. "Do you think? Great, now we're going to have her following us around all year long, aren't we?"

"Probably, yeah," said Teddy, petting Ginger.

"You're nothing but trouble."

"Can't help it, my father was a Marauder, wasn't he?"

Mark smirked and chuckled, "Oh yeah."

Teddy smiled quietly to himself, dwelling on his father's notorious past at Hogwarts and thinking of the old piece of parchment tucked inside a hidden pocket of his trunk. He'd felt a bit guilty when Harry had given the Map to him. After all, Harry had a son of his own to pass it on to. But Harry had assured him that by the time James began school, Teddy could pass it on to him and would come off as very cool indeed. Teddy liked this idea.

"Where d'you suppose Daniel is?" asked Mark, leaning back in his seat.

"Erm, I'm not sure," said Teddy. He knew very well where their friend Daniel Wood was. He was most likely cohorting with Professor Slughorn at another commencement meeting of the Slug Club. In their first year, Professor Slughorn had sent both Teddy and Daniel an invitation into his illustrious club for people with important parents. They had both attended several times until Mark had become unbearably sulky at not being included. Teddy had resolved to let it go altogether but Daniel liked the company of all those important people. So, Teddy had agreed to cover for Daniel when he went to the meetings.

Teddy and Mark had just begun a game of Exploding Snap when they heard two small raps on the door of their compartment. Teddy looked up, hoping it was not Victoire again, and saw two small boys with red hair.

"Oh!" he said, getting up to open the door and let them in. "Hey, Andy. Hey, Fred."

Both boys waved at Teddy and looked curiously at Mark.

"I'm Mark Richards," he explained, holding out a hand to the boys. "And who might you be?"

"Andy Weasley," said Andy.

"Fred Weasley," offered Fred.

Mark's eyebrows rose, "Lots of Weasleys, are there?"

Teddy laughed, "You have no idea! So, are you enjoying the train ride."

Both boys noddeed vigorously, grinning.

"Have you seen the snack trolley?" asked Andy.

"They've got every kind of sweet!" said Fred.

"It's absolutely amazing, never seen that many in one place before." said Andy.

"So," said Fred, looking sheepish. "We were wondering something..."

"Yes?" asked Teddy, he thought he knew what is was going to be.

"Well...can we have a bit of money?" asked Andy quickly.

Teddy chuckled to himself, he knew it. He really didn't mind lending money, especially not to Weasleys since he was such good friends with them all, but it wasn't as though his Gringotts vault was overflowing.

"Sure," he said finally, succumbing to the sight of two eager young boys on their first train ride to Hogwarts.

Andy and Fred looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks!" said the both of them and once the coins were in their hands, they scurried out of the compartment to find the little witch with the trolley.

"I can only assume they'll be following us as well," said Mark, simply.

"You would assume correctly." said Teddy, shaking his head. "Ah, it's no big deal. They only idolize us 'cause we're older."

"And braver, and no doubt handsomer." said Mark, puffing his chest out.

"Don't overdo it." replied Teddy, laughing.

The boys resumed their game of Exploding Snap. Teddy ended up winning and Mark ended up with a pair of singed eyebrows. The sky grew steadily darker outside and they finally decided to change into their school robes.

When the train came to a stop at last in Hogsmeade Station, Mark and Teddy gathered up their belongings and emerged into the crowd of jostling students in the corridors of the train. Still there was no sign of Daniel anywhere. Teddy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Victoire once again.

"Hi, Teddy. What house are you in?" she asked without preamble.

"Gryffindor, how come?" answered Teddy.

"Oh, just wondering." said Victoire but Teddy heard her whisper to one of her entourage, "I sure hope I'm in Gryffindor!"

"Oh, Teddy," she called again.

Teddy turned, "What?"

"I do hope we'll see each other in the halls. Do you think we'll see each other in the halls? I suppose if we're both in Gryffindor we shall see each other in the common room, right? Teddy?"

Teddy didn't answer, he merely turned around again to face forward and rolled his eyes at Mark. Mark winked back and turned to Victoire.

"You're French, right?" he asked. He had no doubt picked up on her subtle accent.

Victoire blinked and then answered, "Yes."

"You sure do remind me of that one part of their revolution. What was it called again?" Mark put a finger on his chin in mock thought before saying, "The Terror?"

Victoire gasped, taken aback and began speaking in French, words that were clearly meant to be used in anger. Teddy saw tears welling in her eyes as she shouted. He turned to Mark.

"That was not on!" he said.

Mark shrugged in bewliderment as though he thought that was what Teddy had wanted him to do. Teddy turned to apologize to Victoire but she was already gone, taken in by her entourage and swallowed up in the crowd. Teddy turned to glare at his friend.

"What?" Mark yelled. "I thought you wanted to get rid of her!"

"You didn't have to be so mean!"

"Whatever. Where did Daniel get to?" Mark folded his arms and was sullen and moody until they exited the train and reached the area where carriages waited for students to climb inside. Mark stopped a few meters away from the carriage and stared, his eyes wide.

"What is it, mate?" asked Teddy, eyeing Mark nervously.

"What is that thing?" queried Mark, his eyes still gazing upwards at something that could have been right in front of the carriage.

"There's nothing--" Teddy broke off as he thought of something Harry had once told him about invisible creatures that led the carriages to Hogwarts.

"Mark," began Teddy, walking closer to his friend. "Did anyone you know die this summer?"

"My gran, how come?" asked Mark, looking bewildered.

"Were you there when she died?"

Mark nodded, his expression changing to one of sadness.

"Well, that's it then, mate." Still Mark looked confused so Teddy explained further. "It's a thestral, you can only see them when you've seen death."

"Oh," Mark hung his head as though he no longer wanted to see the strange and magnificent creature before him.

"Hey! Teddy, Mark!" called someone from behind the pair. Teddy turned to see Daniel Wood striding towards them.

"Where have you been?" asked Teddy in a low whisper once Daniel had gotten close enough. "I couldn't keep making excuses."

"Well, pardon me." said Daniel, rolling his eyes. "Hey, mate."

Mark turned and saw his friend standing there. "Oh, hey. What happened to you? We didn't see you on the train!"

"Oh, erm," Daniel looked frantically at Teddy.

"Well, we'd better get going!" said Teddy in a rather loud voice, putting one arm around each of his friends and steering them towards the carriage in front of them.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the three friends strode through the Entrance Hall amongst hundreds of other students who were all chattering and catching up on the summer they had been apart. Teddy looked around and soaked in the scene. Hogwarts always seemed, to him, a convivial gathering of young wizards and witches who were to be the new generation, the generation after Voldemort. It felt wonderful to be part of this generation and every day he felt immense gratitude towards his mother and father for dying so he could live safely and happily.

Entering the Great Hall, Teddy cast his eyes upward to the enchanted sky. Seeing that the moon was full that night, he grimaced at the thought of what that had always meant for his father. The group made their way towards the Gryffindor table and plunked down on a bench next to a dreamy looking girl with long, blonde hair and black rimmed glasses.

"Hello Teddy, Mark, Daniel." she said in an ethereal kind of voice, smiling vaguely in their direction.

"Hey, Sky." said Teddy and the others waved a hand towards her. Sky Longbottom was a second year Gryffindor who was the daughter of Professor Neville Longbottom, their Herbology teacher, and Luna Lovegood, the editor of "The Quibbler". Both her parents had known Harry and Teddy's parents so Teddy rather enjoyed her company. Mark and Daniel were somewhat annoyed by her presence but Teddy ignored them when they joked about her.

"How was your summer?" asked Daniel, almost having to shout over the crowd of exuberant students.

"Not too bad," replied Teddy.

"Eh, my Gran died." responded Mark.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Daniel.

Mark shrugged and Teddy looked at Daniel, "What did you do this summer?"

"Well, loads of traveling. You know, dad's career and all." Daniel rolled his eyes. His father was Oliver Wood who had been recruited to the Chudley Cannons, completely revolutionizing their losing streak. Because of his career, Daniel and his family were always being uprooted all summer long to other countries for Quidditch games.

"I'm telling you, next summer, you come to my house." offered Teddy.

Daniel smiled, "That'd be great, thanks!"

"No problem."

Minerva McGonagall, the elderly headmistress was clapping her hands at the podium. Once she had grabbed the attention of the chattering students, she nodded to Hagrid who was standing by a large door near the head table. He nodded back and opened it.

The group of new first years spilled out into the Great Hall, led by Professor Longbottom. Most of them looked nervously around at the splendor of the large room but Teddy spied Victoire Weasley among them, her head held high as she took her place in the line that was facing the professors.

Once all the students were in line, Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on its stool. The hat sat there motionless for a while and then the long, wide rip at the brim opened like a mouth and the Hat began to sing.

iOh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!/i

All the students already sitting at house tables burst into applause at the close of the hat's song. It had been revered even more ever since the incident during the Final Battle when it had been burned atop the head of none other than Professor Longbottom. Perhaps it had been legendary before that as well but all the children of this generation knew it and Professor Longbottom most for this feat. Not to mention when the daring Professor had cut off the head of You-Know-Who's snake.

Professor Longbottom stepped forward, picked up the hat with one hand, and unfurled a list of students with the other.

"Abbot, Christine." he called.

A very nervous looking young girl with a long blonde plait down her back stepped up to the stool and sat down as Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head. There were a few moments of silence as the hat began to examine Christine's brain, picking it to discover which house she would belong in.

Soon, the long rip opened and the hat cried, "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff house burst into applause as Christine trotted over to her table. And the sorting continued.

"Brocklehurst, Betty."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bulstrode, Catterina."

"Slytherin!"

"Crump-Spinnet, Joanne."

The small, thin girl with bouncy blonde hair approached Professor Longbottom and seemed to be complaining about something. Professor Longbottom was very patient and patted her on the shoulder, reassuring her and then called out, "I'm sorry, Spinnet-Crump, Joanne."

Teddy rolled his eyes at Mark and Daniel who copied him as the small girl made her way over to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Johnson, Stephanie."

"Gryffindor!"

Teddy's table erupted as they acquired their first new student of the night. Little Stephanie Johnson skipped over to their table, her braids swinging and she plopped down on a bench looking very pleased.

"Nott, Marcus."

"Slytherin!"

"Thomas, Kathy."

"Gryffindor!"

Teddy's table erupted once again as the girl made her way over to them. Stephanie and Kathy seemed very happy to be in the same house for Kathy approached the table with much squealing and hugging.

"Oh, friendship is wonderful." mused Sky next to Teddy, smiling vacantly. Daniel sniggered and Mark mimed moving his finger in a circle around his ear but Teddy ignored them because he saw a line of familiar students waiting to be sorted next.

"Weasley, Andrew."

Andy approached the stool looking very white-faced under his mop of red hair. The hat was placed on his head and he sat with an air of confidence that was not entirely convincing. The hat took a very long time considering the small boy.

At the Gryffindor table, both Mark and Teddy had their fingers crossed. Mark had his eyes closed and was chanting "Ravenclaw, come on," under his breath and Teddy stared intently at the Weasley, willing him to be a Gryffindor, he had ten sickles riding on this.

The hat's brim ripped open and yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

"Yes!" Mark pumped his fist in the air as Teddy groaned and fished out his money bag and Daniel chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Weasley, Fred."

Fred approached the stool looking a bit less nervous and a tad bit more comfortable then Andy had. He plopped down on the stool, swinging his legs a bit as the hat was lowered onto his head. This time, the hat needed almost no time at all to consider.

"Gryffindor!"

Fred nearly ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Teddy and his friends, grinning broadly.

"Weasley, Victoire."

Victoire shook out her mane of strawberry blonde hair and marched up to the stool as though she was going to teach it a lesson. As she sat there with the hat covering her eyes, Teddy hoped against hope. After all, Andy hadn't been in Gryffindor and he was a Weasley! Perhaps he would not have to spend the next four years listening to Victoire in the common room.

"Gryffindor!"

Both Teddy and Mark groaned as Victoire made her way towards to the table, keeping her eyes on Teddy. Daniel looked confused.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Vicky over there's got a major crush on Teddy," said Mark.

"Ha! Well, this ought to be fun," Daniel crossed his arms looking pleased at the prospect of watching his friend get tormented.

"Hi, Teddy!" called Victoire from across the table.

Teddy merely buried his head in his arms.

"Wittman, Hannah."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Zetner, Ralph."

"Slytherin!"

As Ralph made his way over to the Slytherin table, Professor Longbottom rolled up his list of students and carried the stool away. Professor McGonagall approached the podium once more and smiled upon the crowd of students, new and old.

"Welcome, new students, to your first year at Hogwarts. And I must welcome all of those returning students as well, I do hope you're willing and ready to being learning after the summer. I won't bother you with my speech just yet, I think it is time for a little nourishment."

Just then mounds of food on large platters appeared all over the long rectangle Gryffindor table. Teddy and Mark dug into the feast with vigor for they had gotten very hungry on the train ride over. Daniel however, merely nibbled on a chicken leg, he had no doubt been given a meal during the meeting of the Slug Club.

"So, Teddy, we're in the same house, aren't you happy?" called Victoire from across the table. Teddy was a bit surprised that she was talking to him still after the incident on the train but he supposed that hoping she'd be too mad was only wishful thinking.

"Victoire, eat your dinner." he replied and occupied himself with a spoonful of mashed potatoes so that he could no longer talk to her.

**A/N:** _Well, this chapter was a bit harder to write since I had to bring in lots of new characters. I hope you found it all right. My question is this: Should I skip ahead to a moment in their next year to advance the relationship or should I continue with small moments from this year? I'm not entirely sure on how to go about this story so any input from you would be greatly appreciated! Revised chapter one is up now too!! Thank you! Please review!_


	3. One of the Boys

**Author's Note:** _I skipped ahead to the summer after Teddy's fourth year and Victoire's second year. This means Teddy is fourteen and Victoire is twelve. Hope you're still enjoying this! Thank you to those who reviewed: HannahCimsGwendolyn, MarcyPlayground, justawritier, lemonwedges4 & GreenTeandHoney.  
_

The Tale of Teddy 

Chapter Three: One of the Boys

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

Teddy sighed to himself and pumped his legs, swinging in the old tire that hung from a tree branch outside Shell Cottage. He was a patient person but waiting for his two friends to cease their argument was harder than it seemed. They had all been playing an innocent game of 'It' that including all of the Weasley children and Harry's children as well. Fred was 'it' and he had tagged Andy near the 'safe spot'. Andy claimed his hand was on the spot and Fred said it was not. Hence their present altercation.

"Guys, this is pointless." said Teddy, offering a slice of his wisdom.

"It is not," said Andy. "It's a matter of principle, I was on the safe spot!"

"You were not!" screeched Fred and they picked up where they left off.

Silently, Teddy willed Auntie Fleur to call them for lunchtime. There was, of course, one benefit of this fight between the Weasleys. He was no longer in Victoire Weasley's company. She had become, if possible, more annoying than ever. Last year, she had begun to act very strangely around Teddy and his friends. But this was a different kind of strange. He was used to the Victoire who was clinging to him and swooning over him and asking for help. This new Victoire joked with him and his friends, followed them in the hallways just to make conversation and she even...discussed Quidditch with them. She didn't seem to be the fancy-pants girl she had been a year before. Fred and Andy loved the change in Teddy's admirer and so did his friends Mark and Daniel, but Teddy was skeptical.

Finally, Teddy's prayers were answered in the form of Auntie Fleur's flowery voice. "Teddy, Freddy, Andy, eet ees time for lunch!"

"Come on, guys!" said Teddy and he quickly jumped off the tire swing and started towards the yard of Shell Cottage.

Fred groaned, "Why does she turn my name into 'Freddy'?"

Andy laughed at his cousin's expense.

As Teddy approached the table, rolling his eyes, he saw Victoire grinning.

"Friend troubles?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. She almost looked like her old self.

"What's it to you?" he asked, sitting down opposite her.

She shrugged and reached for a piece of chicken resting on a plate.

He stared at her, feeling perplexed as all around him relatives came to the table. Aunt Ginny was seating little Lily near him and helping her get some food settled on her plate and Aunt Hermione was doing the same for her little Hugo. Auntie Fleur was getting Kenneth settled in and keeping an eye on Amelie as she spooned mashed potatoes on her plate. Albus and Rose were jabbering on about something to do with Victoire's puppy as they helped themselves to chicken. James was in deep discussion with Willie, Andy and Fred about Quidditch. The three older boys didn't seem to be taking him entirely seriously, young James was a bit notorious for exaggerating.

Once they were all settled down, Willie, Andy and Fred reluctantly seated next to Victoire, Harry turned to Teddy.

"How's your summer going, Teddy?" he asked, chewing on a piece of chicken.

"Pretty well." he answered.

"And how did your term go?"

Teddy thought. He thought about all the time he'd spent shaking off Victoire. Aside from all that it had been a good term. "Pretty well."

Harry laughed. "You sound just like me when I was in school."

Teddy beamed, it made him feel proud for some reason whenever Harry told him that he reminded him of himself. But that was nothing to the way he felt when Harry said he reminded him of his father.

After the picnic, the children resumed their game of 'It' until yet another argument broke out and Victoire went inside, presumably to escape the noise. A little while later, Teddy was sitting once again in the tire swing listening to James and Fred argue when Victoire came dashing out of the house towards them.

"She's gone! She's gone!" cried Victoire.

Teddy jumped out of the tire swing, "Who's gone?"

"My dog, Fifi!" she cried, on the brink of tears.

Teddy sighed, feeling genuinely exasperated with Victoire for the first time in ages.

"Well?" she demanded. Her cousins stared at her for a moment and then continued on with their argument.

"Aren't you going to help me look for him?"

"No," said Fred, stopping his tirade against his cousin for just a moment.

"No one?" said Victoire, looking pretty forlorn.

"Can't you see we're busy?" cried James. "Was not!"

"Vicky, get lost. You've been annoying us all year with your Quidditch talk and no one cares about your poofy dog." said Andy from where he was lying on the grass, staring up at the clouds.

"Fine, if you're going to be rude about it!" said Victoire and she crossed her arms and stomped off to a rock that sat on the cliff near Shell Cottage. She plunked herself down and the silence that had followed her outburst was ruined once again as the boys resumed their altercation.

Teddy sighed. "You know, you could have been nicer," he said and marched over to the rock deciding that he had better comfort her. He didn't want to, it was her own bloody fault, she shouldn't keep opening her big mouth and being annoying! But he reckoned that his father would have comforted a girl if she was crying. He knew both his parents had had strong morals and he always tried to emulate them at every turn.

"Victoire?" he said quietly when he was right next to her. "Are you all right?"

Victoire sniffed. "No," she said thickly.

"I'm sorry about them. They shouldn't have said those things, you know." he said, but still Victoire said nothing. She merely buried her head in her arms. Teddy knew what he had to do. He steeled himself and took a deep breath.

"Would you like me to help you?" he asked.

Victoire slowly raised her head to look at him. "You? You'd help me?"

Teddy shrugged, "Why not?"

"I thought you hated me."

Teddy sighed. "I don't hate you."

Victoire's expression brightened and she wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

Teddy wasn't sure if she was thanking him for asking to help or thanking him for the compliment he'd given her.

"Well, come on!" shouted Victoire, suddenly herself again. Before Teddy could do anything or say anything, Victoire had grabbed his hand and whisked him off in the direction of the small thicket of trees.

Victoire's small hand was smooth and small in Teddy's. He didn't think he had ever held a girl's hand unless of course you counted Gran; and he didn't. It felt...odd. And as Teddy was dragged along by Victoire, he could smell an odd sort of smell that seemed to trail behind her. It smelled rather pleasant and Teddy wanted to rip his hand out of Victoire's because it unnerved him. He did not really mind smelling her or holding her hand.

Finally he did rip his hand out of hers. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"We're looking for Fifi." said Victoire, a bit quietly.

"Ah." he replied.

Teddy had this odd feeling that that was not all Victoire wanted to do.

"So, are you planning on going to the Quidditch World Cup this year? Mum and dad say that Kenneth and Amelie are far too young to go but they said I can go with you if you're going. I think it would be a lot of fun."

Teddy blinked at her. "Victoire, do you even like Quidditch?"

Victoire turned away quickly but Teddy thought he saw the shadow of a blush on her pale cheeks. "Of course I do, it's loads of fun."

Teddy sighed. Victoire stayed turned away, toying with the end of her very long strawberry blonde hair that was, at present, drawn up on top of her head.

"You know, your hair looks much nicer when it's not in a ponytail."

Teddy said it very quickly and he wanted to suck the words back into his brain as soon as they had come out of his mouth.

"What did you say?" she asked, slowly turning back towards Teddy. Now it was Teddy's turn to blush across the bridge of his nose. He quickly morphed to hide it.

"Erm, nothing."

Victoire eyed him suspiciously. "I heard what you said."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Look," said Teddy, feeling more aggravated each minute. "We sound like your cousins now."

Victoire stared at him for a moment with her head cocked. She almost looked like she was about to kiss him. So, Teddy was very greatful when a dog barked in the distance.

"Fifi!" cried Victoire and she ran off in the direction of the barking. Teddy let out a breath of relief and followed her.

When he caught up with her, Victoire was petting a small, white dog who was barking enthusiastically.

"You found her."

"Er, yeah." Victoire kept petting her dog and kept her face hidden from Teddy. When she got up from the forest floor, she looked up at him. "Thanks for your help."

Teddy shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

"You came with me."

"So?"

"Well, you know, none of my cousins would come and help me." She moved closer to him. "So, thank you."

Before Teddy even knew what was happening, Victoire had kissed him on the cheek. A small, quick peck on his cheek. It was nothing. So why did it make him feel so warm and nervous?

He cleared his throat. "We'd better get back."

They slowly walked back to the picnic with Fifi jumping along happily in front of them. The rest of the day went on without incident. But Teddy noticed the next morning, and for the rest of his visit, Victoire no longer put her hair in a ponytail.

Livejournal A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Does anyone spot any continuity problems or anything that needs to be changed before I post it on Lemme know if there's anything I should consider. And, as always, suggestions about where it should go are more than welcome. Thanks!

**A/N:** _Eh? Eh? Know what I mean? Nudge, nudge. LOL. Hope you liked it. Please review! _


End file.
